livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Nathan Tchanlach (jkason)
Basic Information Race: Human Class: Sorcerer (Celestial) Level: 01 Experience: 0406 Alignment: Chaotic Good Languages: Common, Celestial Deity: None Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 10 +0 (00 pts) DEX: 14 +2 (05 pts) CON: 13 +1 (03 pts) INT: 12 +1 (02 pts) WIS: 10 +0 (00 pts) CHA: 18 +4 (10 pts) (+2 Racial) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (Max -2) HP: 07 = + CON (01) + FC (00) (Sorcerer) AC: 13 = + DEX (02) + Armor (00) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Dodge (01) AC Touch: 13 = + DEX (02) + Size (00) + Dodge (01) AC Flatfooted: 10 = + Armor (00) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +04 = (02) + Misc (02) BAB: +00 = (00) CMB: +00 = (00) + STR (00) + Misc (00) CMD: 12 = + BAB (00) + STR (00) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +01 = (00) + CON (01) + Misc (00) Reflex: +02 = (00) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) Will: +02 = (02) + WIS (00) + Misc (00) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Dagger (M): Attack: +00 = (00) + STR (00) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d04+0, Crit: 19/x2, Special: Arcane Strike (+1 Damage, DR (Magic)) Dagger ®: Attack: +02 = (00) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d04+0, Crit: 19/x2, Special: Range (10'); Arcane Strike(+1 Damage, DR (Magic)) Sickle: Attack: +00 = (00) + STR (00) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d06+0, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Trip; Arcane Strike(+1 Damage, DR (Magic)) Light Crossbow: Attack: +02 = (00) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d08+0, Crit: 19/x2, Special: Range (80'); Arcane Strike(+1 Damage, DR (Magic)) Racial Traits Ability Adjustments: +2 (CHA) Size: Mediium Speed: 30' Bonus Feat: Arcane Strike Skilled: +1 Skill Point/Level Favored Class: Sorcerer Class Features Class 01 Armor/Weapons: All Simple Weapons Bonus Feat: Eschew Materials Arcane Spells: Cantrips At-Will, Arcane Spells Bloodline Powers: Celestial Class Skill: Heal Summoned Creatures: DR (½ Sorcerer Level)/Evil, Minimum 01, Non-Stacking Celestial Fire: Ranged Touch (30') 1d4 + (½ Lvl) Damage vs. Evil Creatures 1d4 + (½ Lvl) Heal vs. Good Creatures (1/Creature/Day) Feats Arcane Strike (Human Bonus): Swift Action, Attacks count as Magic vs. DR, +1 Damage Bonus Eschew Materials (Sorcerer Bonus): No Material Components less than 1 gp value needed Dodge (Level 01): +1 Dodge Bonus to AC Traits Reactionary: +2 trait bonus to initiative History of Heresy: +1 vs. divine spells (lost if taking a divine spellcasting class) Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 05 = (02) + INT (01)/Level; FC (01), Human (01) (Sorcerer) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 02 0 0 2 -0 +0 Appraise 01 0 0 1 +0 Bluff 08 1 3 4 +0 Climb 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Craft ( ) 01 0 0 1 +0 Diplomacy 04 0 0 4 +0 Disable Device 0 0 2 -0 +0 Disguise 04 0 0 4 +0 Escape Artist 02 0 0 2 -0 +0 Fly 02 0 0 2 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 4 +0 Heal 00 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate 08 1 3 4 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 05 1 3 1 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 1 +0 Linguistics 0 0 1 +0 Perception 00 0 0 0 +0 Perform ( ) 04 0 0 4 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Ride 02 0 0 2 -0 +0 Sense Motive 00 0 0 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 2 -0 +0 Spellcraft 05 1 3 1 +0 Stealth 02 0 0 2 -0 +0 Survival 00 0 0 0 +0 Swim 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 08 1 3 4 +0 Spells Known Cantrips(at will): Detect Magic Message Dancing Lights Prestidigitation 1st level(4/day, DC 15): Mage Armor Magic Missle Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 00 lb Sickle 6 gp 2 lb Dagger 2 gp 1 lb Light Crossbow 35 gp 4 lb Bolts(10) 1 gp 1 lb Signal Whistle 8 sp -- Belt pouch 1 gp ½ lb Backpack 2 gp 2 lb Potion CLW 50 gp -- Chalk (5) 5 cp -- Scroll case 1 gp ½ lb Flint & Steel 1 gp -- Ink (1 oz.) 8 gp -- Inkpen 1 sp -- Parchment (5) 1 gp -- Trail rations (6) 3 gp 6 lb Waterskin 1 gp 4 lb Torch (5) 5 cp 5 lb Scrolls Mage Armor (3) 100 gp -- Total Weight: 26 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-033 034-066 067-100 Finances PP: 20 GP: 85 SP: 01 CP: 00 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 18 Height: 5'11" Weight: 195 lbs Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Brown Skin Color: Olive Appearance: Nathan is always slightly unkempt. His beard is never quite trimmed, his hair never quite neat, and his clothing generally rumpled and smudged with a stain or two. Despite this (or perhaps because of it, if one's inclined toward the devil-may-care nature of his grooming) Nathan cuts a striking figure: broad shoulders, square jaw, bright eyes with what can be a penetrating stare. And, if you can get him to show it off, a winning smile. Demeanor: Nathan's generally unafraid to speak his mind, especially when voicing concerns about dangerous choices. Of course, that tendency to speak his mind can also lead to its own danger. Thankfully, his silver tongue has so far worked well enough to get him out of the trouble it gets him into. Background: Nathan's mother, Irene, swore that his father was an angel who visited her one evening out in her father's field. Irene's father, Cantor - who was incidentally the pastor of their small village - simply believed that his headstrong teen-aged daughter was telling lies to cover for her blasphomous dalliance with some randy farmer's son who hadn't the manhood to lay claim to his bastard child. He did not abondon his daughter, but he made life miserable for her, abusing her with both his words and his belt. Until--her repeated prayers for her angelic lover to return now unanswered for a full five years - she took her own life rather than live under the hateful thumb of her father. Nathan was left in Cantor's care, and quickly learned that nothing he could do would ever please the man. Nathan was a living reminder of the lying harlotry of his mother, and his grandfather treated him as little better than a slave. Until, that is, on the boy's fifteenth birthday, when a flash of brilliance revealed Nathan's father, who was, indeed, angelic. Between the sight of the creature and witnessing Nathan's ability to speak its celestial tongue as if he were born to it, Cantor prostrated himself and begged forgiveness even as Nathan's angelic father told him of the glorious good his magical bloodline was destined to do. But the boy-verging-on-manhood denounced both of them: Cantor for the abuse to which he subjected first Irene and then Nathan, and his celestial father for waiting until far too late to intervene. Nathan denounced any kind of allegiance to a higher being, and stuck out on his own. Nathan's blood, however, seems rather difficult to forsake. For he has developed powers that are clearly more than human, and discovered a natural penchant for magic. And, honestly, for all that he denounces authority, he keeps somehow doing The Right Thing despite himself. Still, he continues to rebel against his background, even as he takes advantage of the magical powers his blood provides. Adventure Log Retroactive Time awards (Frog Hunt): 126 XP, 108 gold Frog Hunt XP Received: 280 Treasure Received: 240 GP, 1 SP Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . NPCs Encountered * Zitteaux master chef of the Dunn Wright Inn * Tilsit Dimplecotton halfling Opera Set Director at the Venza Opera House * Umberto Gabbiano human minor noble of House Gabbiano in Venza * Carnemorto Gabbiano human minor noble of House Gabbiano in Venza (presumed deceased) * Maschera performer of Venza Opera House Approvals *Approval (07/03/2010) (grufflehead) *Approval (07/06/2010) (Mowgli) Category:Approved Characters